The instant invention relates generally to ball point pens and more specificaly it relates to a writing instrument with a slide cap.
Numerous ball point pens have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include telescopic caps which retract from and extend over the writing tip ends of the pens. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,740,159; 4,459,059 and 4,580,919 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.